Do you want children?
by Catherine Newberry
Summary: Just a short little story of Padme telling Anakin that she is pregnat.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters.**

Anakin came home tired and exhausted. He had been working hard on his light saber training all day. He had always kept in mind that time when he and Obi-Wan were chasing the bounty hunter in Coruscant. Anakin had grabbed a speeder and had helped his master safely in it.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan joked.

"Well, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder that I really liked... " Anakin was playing along.

"There he is. " Obi-Wan pointed out the speeder that the bounty hunter was in.

"...with an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities." Anakin continued.

"If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you did your wit, you'd rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan said while looking at Anakin closely.

"I thought I already did." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and grinned.

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice."

Those last words always stuck to Anakin. Anakin knew he was a talented swordsmen. He has beaten several of his training levels except the very hardest. Now here was Obi-Wan telling him that he was only good in his mind. He did not doubt that he could beat Yoda if they ever fought with light sabers.

After that short conversation Anakin could not get enough training. He knew he could be the very best, the best swords men that ever was. So that was what he had been doing from the first light of dawn until the sun set.

He came in the door, tired exhausted and ready to lie down and sleep. He had thrown all of his energy into his training. He was mad at himself for wanting to rest so bad. He felt weak and all he wanted to do was to take a shower and sleep. Padme was sitting on one of their couches when he came in. She looked up at the door when he came in.

"Anakin!" she exclaimed happy to see him home. She moved quickly to him and wrapped her arms around him. Anakin kissed the top of her head and looked at her closely. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were shinning and she was smiling up at him.

Anakin smiled. "I am happy to see you too."

"Oh, Anakin, I have been wanting to talk to you all day!"

She grabbed his hand and led him to their couch, sitting right beside him. Anakin could tell there was something she wanted to tell him.

"What...?" He questioned.

"Oh Ani!" She said. "I have been waiting all day to talk to you, I don't know where to begin.!"

As much as he loved his wife, he was started to get slightly annoyed at her not telling him what was going on. All the while she sat there, her cheeks flush with excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"What is it exactly you want to talk to me about Padme, I am very tired."

"Children!" she said excitedly.

"Children? Padme..."

"Now before you get all excited Anakin, I just want to know what you thought about children."

Anakin looked at her closely. "I don't have time for children." He answered. "I am struggling enough as it is trying to balance you and...and my Jedi training. Children would be a hindrance Padme what are you trying to say?"

Padme face turned from flushed excitement to pale disappointment.

"You..you.. mean you don't want children?" She questioned. "I thought we wanted children?"

Anakin sighed deeply. "I do want children Padme, but not now. I need more practice with my Jedi training." Anakin got up from the couch and was pacing the room. Padme was watching him from her position on the couch.

"Obi-Wan and the council, they don't think I am ready for anything. They are always telling me I need to do better. Work harder, concentrate more. So now I am trying, trying with all my capabilities to be the best Jedi ever. To be the strongest Jedi ever."

He stopped in front of Padme and watched her closely.

"Ani...I..."

Anakin sighed and then sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Padme, I am sorry I upset you. I just don't see how I could handle any children. Not now, it just wouldn't work."

Now it was Padme turn to get up off the couch. She walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Breathing in the night air. Anakin followed her.

"I am sorry you don't want children." She whispered.

Anakin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tight. Why was she thinking so much about children? Unless she...unless she..

"Padme," he said, looking deep in her eyes. "Am I going to be a father?"

Padme closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, yes I am but you don't want the child."

"Yes, I do Padme. Yes, I do I am happy for us."

She smiled slowly up at him and he smiled back but what was going through his mind was this.

"How could he take the time to have a child and still become the most powerful Jedi?"

**This is kind of serious but it is how I imagined Padme might tell Anakin about her pregnancy and his reaction to it. **


End file.
